Fragments of Hope
by Puffie
Summary: Dizzy tried not to think about it, but she knew that they were all thinking the same; Ky will soon have his rest at last after his long years of suffering. Death fic, KyXDizzy with Sol and Sin, ONESHOT


**Author's Note:**

**Hello, this is my first GG fanfic (and also first in 2009) and I'm really nervous on how this would turn out. Well one can say that I'm a new fan of the series/game, a little late than the hardcores. Also to note, I avoided using real events in the game because let's just say that my current amateur narration style does not fit with them. **

**I really loved the Ky and Dizzy pairing and I'm currently obsessed with it, so I'm dedicating this fanfic to them. But I admit to you dear readers that I still have a lot to learn. I'm not quite sure if Paris was Ky's home and I'm also not sure which spelling of Illyuria is the correct one, so I apologize if I make mistakes if some of the parts of my story is unfitting to GG, feel free to correct me. **

**This story is my imagination on how Ky may possibly end his long journey- well we have to accept that he's a human. It was inspired by some current circumstances in my life and music I listen to. I will leave to you Ky's age and appearance- if you want him old or young, it's up to you.**

**I would also ****like to ****dedicate this fanfic to a dear fangirl, Dizzy Kiske-chan, for her unwavering loyalty and obsession with the pairing, and to Varen-san, who made a very wonderful and informative fanlisting site for our beloved Ky.**

**

* * *

**

-

**Fragments of Hope**

**-  
**

_The soft thuds of footsteps came nearer and nearer. With echoes not loud enough to break the silence of the dark hall, the pace came faster, and they came closer and closer into a partly opened door. The thin light seeping slowly turned into a bright array of colors as the thick hinges were turned into their bigger angle._

_The man was greeted by the fresh early morning sun and the scent of sweet flowers entering through the fully opened giant glass windows. Breathing in the fresh air, he looked around the library. At a table, a pile of books rested one on top of the other with notes scrambled across the surface. He walked towards them browsed through some pages told himself half-smiling "She must have finished all of these all night." Sighing, he began to return them one by one. He didn't notice the bedroom door opening._

_"Ky!"_

_He turned around surprised by the call "I apologize for waking you up this early-"_

_With no time to respond, the girl ran and flung herself around him. Losing balance, he lost his footing and they spun around before ending down to the floor. He rubbed the pain in his head and complained to the girl atop of him clinging tightly "Dizzy…it hurts."_

_"S-sorry…"_

_Sitting up, still rubbing his head, he replied "It's okay, just be careful next time."_

_Giggling, she moved her face closer to his. Looking into his eyes, she and said in a sweet tone "I bet one kiss could make you feel much better."_

_Ky chuckled and closed his eyes. He waited for her._

_He waited._

_And waited._

_"Oh, my!" Hearing her rushed footsteps and the running water, He did not need to open his eyes to realize that Dizzy ran to the sink and brushed her teeth._

_-  
_

_Known only to very few members, the place known as "the Maiden's chamber" or to the King "Dizzy's place" was made to resemble perfectly his home back in Paris. Shortly after Ky ascended to the throne he secretly had this special portion of the palace made. The only difference was that in Paris, the yard and garden was seemingly endless as it continues into the fields and the mountains; the one in the castle in Illyuria, though can be considered quite large, was enclosed in high walls._

_"Dizzy I think that orchid needs more water."_

_"You think so? Undine, please water that one again." The white wing titled the sprinkler over the drying plant. "Ky, I wonder…I wonder why flowers wither like this when I did my best in taking care of them." She gently touched its petals. "It's sad… it's too young to die._

_"You can say that life, though the most precious of all things, is the most fragile of them all. Also, no matter how we try to preserve it, only God has the right to decide its fate."_

_"What you said…is still too sad." Dizzy started sobbing._

_Ky panicked a little not realizing the effect caused by his words. "Sorry! I-I didn't mean to be that serious!"_

_Turning around, Dizzy revealed a big smile "Just joking!" At that moment Ky felt rain above his head. Looking up, he saw that it was Undine watering him. He frowned at the giggling girl in front of him._

_"Dizzy…"_

_Undine stopped. Dizzy immediately reached up to Ky and started drying his face with her towel apologetically, "Ky I didn't mean to-"_

_But he took her wrist. "You fell for that one!" he said laughing and kissed the back of her hand._

_"You!" She began to charge at him with a very pink face._

_For the two lovers, the saying "actions speak as loud as words" apply. Whenever they spend time together, training or if described visibly, sparring is always a part of their schedule. Ky had always won before in Paris, when he was helping her learn about her powers. At that time he would always tell her "Move faster, you're too slow!" but it seemed that it was reverted in Illyuria. Not recently, Dizzy was always the winner. But for some reason she urged him not to spar that particular day.  
_

_When the sun rises up high and it becomes too hot to be outside, they would start cooking together just like in Paris. Dizzy would always welcome a helping hand as her two wings were not very helpful most of the time of all. Undine would always freeze a meal before it is cooked and Necro would cleanly chop meat and vegetables…along with the table. Whenever she and Ky would cook together, both of them were silent, taking cooking seriously._

_The lunch was a success. Home cooked meals were always the best for both of them. Either the food really tasted delicious or it was really just enjoyable eating together after so long._

_"If I was right last month you were dieting because you don't want to get fat…but now it's your third serving."_

_"It's because your cooking is good!" she snapped at him embarrassed seeing that he had been watching her eat for a while already._

_After lunch they rested under the tree where Ky's wet robe was hung. They talked about a lot of things; the kingdom, Paris, the grove, and all the books she read about. They would be happy like that for hours, leaning on each other, feeling the cool breeze on their skin as they sit on the soft grass._

_With his eyes going heavy, the wearied man laid his head on his beloved's lap. Eyes closed, he said between yawns "Dizzy, thanks. You really make me happy."_

_She smiled at him._

_"I wonder…" he paused, "Are you happier in Paris when I was just a police officer?" he spoke sadly._

_"Dear, don't worry about that…" she reassured him._

_The sound of her voice, for him was like the melody in the orchestra of the rustling of the leaves around him. Feeling her soft smooth hand caressing his face was like heaven. At that moment, he forgot his painful question he's been trying to ask her all afternoon. The comfort of her gentle fingers running through his hair made him forget that he had to attend a party later with the most corrupt people in the land, and he must finish as soon as possible a thousand pages worth of reports… and he needed lead the execution of a number of criminals the day after. All the days of unrest, corruption, insecurities and the weight of his responsibility disappeared under the shade._

_"I think the thing we should be worried about is…well, I don't know how to say this- I'm not really sure. Because you see, I usually have morning sickness- luckily today I didn't have one- though I crave for a lot of food. But it's impossible that I'm pregnant right?"_

_Ky Kiske was already fast asleep._

_

* * *

-  
_

"Ky, I wonder, why does God take the lives of many young people, with many more years that await them?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It's because…dear, I'm so sorry, I know you'll get better soon…right?"

She waited for his reply, but the king was silent for a while. With a faint smile on his face he spoke some words "Dizzy, what is the flower this time? I really like the scent."

She figured out that he changed the topic. "Oh, I think it's an iris. I picked it up this morning, and if you could only see it, it's really beautiful."

"I see." He paused again, with the expression that somewhat he was meditating what he'll say next. Dizzy watched him, awaiting his words. When he opened his mouth, he hesitated for a while but after smiling again faintly he continued "Dear, I remembered asking my master Kliff the same question a long time ago during the war."

"What did he say?" She didn't want to continue with the kind of conversation they were heading unto yet she was so curious about the answer.

"I could not remember his exact sentences but I can still fully recall the meaning: You see God is like a gardener. He takes care of all his flowers; he waters them and makes sure that they are nurtured. You see, all those flowers are different. When the time comes, He picks the most beautiful ones in full bloom."

"But, you struggled to grow…in a part full of thorns."

He let out a short weak laugh, "Maybe that's why I look good, when compared to my neighbours."

Pinching his cheeks she scolded him, "You still don't admit that you got the looks don't you?"

"Ouch…of course I know, Sol can never beat me in that area."

"Really? Then how about your son?"

"I guess I'll let him win."

They laughed together.

Ky never changed. Even if his whole body was wrapped in bandages, even if he had lost his sight, even if he could barely lift his arms. He remained in his calm and charismatic self; and he was as sweet as ever to her, his "wife." In front of her, or for her, Ky was never in his, strong, serious, pious, and dedicated facade he showed throughout the years as a king, he was just himself.

"Never heard you laugh that loud before boy."

Sol? Dizzy didn't notice the man leaning on the wall. "Sol, I'm sorry I didn't notice that you're here, do you need something?

He walked closer and waved his hand "Slow down Diz, you're just probably too tired. Get some sleep, your eyes are baggy and you look old."

"Dizzy he's right, get some rest." Ky responded.

Defeated by fatigue, she hesitantly agreed "Okay…I'll leave to you Sol." She gently kissed Ky's forehead before leaving the room slowly. "I'll be back soon" she promised before closing the door.

Ky tilted his face to Sol's direction and scolded him. "Dizzy is a bit sensitive about her looks; you should have not said that."

"Just kidding of course!" he retorted. "And boy, you should also know that ya ain't gonna beat me even in looks."

"I never knew you're vain."

Smirking, the bounty hunter scratched his head.

* * *

-

_This time he would win._

_With the Fuuraiken gripped tightly in his left hand, standing firmly to the ground, he braced himself for Sol's next attack. Setting aside his aching torso, and keeping his sight in focus with even his swollen right eye he gathered all the strength left in him. In less than a second, he would decide if he would dodge it, block it or counter it. If he'd block or dodge it, would he move away or counter-attack? If he would counter; his lighting projectile has a high probability to damage his own arm- but if he swings his sword at the wrong angle, he wouldn't be able to stop Sol's inertia._

_All those thoughts raced in his mind. A mistake may determine the immediate outcome of the battle: his loss. He had come this far; all those trainings and all his sacrifices for this chance to beat him- will not go to waste. Ky braced himself._

_Flames leapt in the air, with them came the sound of clashing metal and a large blanket of dust. When the fires ceased burning and the screen settled one man was left standing. The man fixed his head band and dusted dirt on his shirt._

_"Kid, if you had raised your hands and squeal "I surrender!" you could have lessen the damage by as little bit. Anyway, you're really getting better challenging me, but each time you lose you look more pathetic."_

_The lad continued to lay still on the ground with hazy eyes. He didn't reply. After a few seconds, his fingers began to move and his hand inched its way towards the sword lying on his side._

_"Sol..." He struggled to finish the sentence grudgingly "It's not over yet…"_

_When the boy's hand almost reached his sword, Sol quickly kicked it away. "What the hell! Accept your defeat, the more you whine the more you look like a hopeless loser! You fucking annoy me already brat."_

_Smiling, he replied as if he hasn't lost "This is the last time you'll insult me…"_

_Looking back at Ky, Sol could see that his opponent might not have been able to comprehend what he was saying- the kid's eyes were already half closed. "Tsk, what a bother." Sol said under his breath. He wondered if the kid is still conscious everytime he speaks "It'll be the last time…" over and over again over the past months and years…_

_"Hey kid, wake up!" He kicked Ky at his side but the sleeping kid didn't even cringe. "Suite yourself, I doubt that you can fend off wolves at getting beat up that badly."_

_Sol began walking away, but though he tried resisting it, he couldn't help but look back. Ky really looked dead and weak. The sun was high in the clouds and the heat is blistering. Bandits may come and if they see him, they'll sure to recognize him right away. And there's no way his comrades knew that their officer would wind up in such a place to settle a duel._

_He took out a cigarette and lit it. "Why the hell should I care?" he told himself as he walked away._

_-  
_

_Ky awoke with a splash of cold water around him, entering inside his ears, nose and mouth. He struggled quickly towards the surface. Before his lungs exploded, he was able to reach the top and inhaled a great deal of fresh air. Reaching out to the river bank, he slowly crawled his way out of the rivulet; and sagging wet, he coughed out all the water he had taken in. He breathed heavily and quickly recalled what happened and then tried to figure out how he had ended up that way. But seeing a smoking cigarette butt near, he didn't need to think how._

_"Am I pathetic?" he asked himself. Probably. Losing repeatedly and not admitting defeat is indeed is in a way…shameful. But also somehow, in a way… that makes it fun. Now, all he had to do is to contemplate on short dream he had earlier: he was still a child, and he was being carried by his father._

_

* * *

-  
_

"I wish we could fight again like in the old days."

"I guess it was fun for me too, except that you ruined a lot of my Riot jeans and you never paid me back."

"You should have said so; I could easily afford dozens of them."

Pointing the bag at his side, Sol made clear "Actually I don't need any charity from you, I'm richer than you think."

The two men had no idea that Dizzy refused to rest...again. She listened as against the door outside. Though she had heard them a lot of times already, she enjoyed those stories of war Sol and Ky talked about. The two doesn't seem to run out of experience to talk about these past days during Sol's everyday visit. And it was different when those rivals speak rather than when Ky is alone sharing those tales to her. When told by the two friends, all the people, places, events and feelings those experiences they shared… come to life. It may be her excuse for eavesdropping; after all, she found it hard to leave Ky.

Still, unlike in the past, they only talked about good things. They talked about their comrades, the food, the camp, and the comical aspects of a soldier's daily life. They mentioned a lot of things that they could have lost in a harsh way. Yet, at that moment, they only shed the bright sides. She can also hear that they talked about Sin, a lot.

"Sol, actually I have another favor to ask to you."

The mood suddenly turned into a serious one, though taken aback by the sudden change of topic, Sol completely knew at that moment that it has its sense of urgency. "What is it again this time?"

"I asked you to take care of Sin years ago, but now, can you watch over Dizzy as well?"

The woman standing behind the door was lost in her thoughts. Why would he make a request like that? Sol too, found it difficult to find the exact words that he'll say; the request was nothing but the reason is troubling. Ky had already prepared himself for the worst more than he had hoped for his recovery.

After a short pause, Ky continued "Sol, I'm in worse condition than you think, it wouldn't be long before I reach my end."

"How much longer?"

"Soon." Ky affirmed. "I told the doctor not to inform my real condition to anyone, even to my wife. The disease or degradation has already claimed my feet and many of my functions, like my eyes. Anytime it may spread anywhere…my ears, my skin, my lungs or even my heart could be next."

Dizzy fell down on her knees and stared blankly at the picture of her husband at the thin slit of the door- everything went void.

"Fuck…" Sol muttered under his breath.

"Sol, no one is to blame for this. I had always known that this will be the result of the Crusades."

"Ky, you know that the Crusades may have contributed but that's not the only cause. It's because you tried to fight at your highest level for years, without your Furaiken. And you know that it exhausts the body, right?"

"I forgot you're a scientist…then I just have to say that I have no regrets."

Sol understood that Ky never wanted to worry anyone, that he didn't want his wife to feel guilty for the loss of his sword. Sol knew that kings should never show weaknesses. And Sol found it hard to accept that a hero image can deprive a person his own true face.

He tried to recall the days when Ky was younger. He pictured the boy who beaten opponents and led men in the Crusades who were twice or even thrice his age with his tactics, swordsmanship and magic…a true genius. Of all the people he encountered in his life, he had never seen such skill and talent with so much potential that go along with perseverance. The images of Ky's strength and vigor back in the days of the Seikishidan did not seem too long ago.

Compared to his current state, Ky looked like an empty shell of a human body; with the spirit of his already faded. The only color that can be seen in him was the little sunshine seeping through the curtains. His hair was dull and lifeless; his eyes too, which has turned into the hue of gray and white.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything for you, just rest for now."

"You have my deepest gratitude Sol." Slowly, he closed his eyes. A single tear fell and drew a thin line of silver in his face. "I guess it is a great frustration that I can never beat you after all…" Ky admitted. "Thank you for everything…" He spoke in shorter and slower sentences.

As he began to walk out, Sol realized that those may be his last words. What will he say to a boy who had been a living conscience, which had stubbornly and persistently chased him? What will he say to a boy who had accomplished far more in his short life by ending the Crusades, than what he had done in the past hundred years?

He turned around to look back at his friend and thought about what he'll say. If he praised him for being an awesome guy or for being a best friend Ky would probably waste his last remaining strength trying to laugh.

"Ky, see you soon..."

* * *

_The breeze was cool and strong, and in her lips was the taste of salt water. Spreading her wings, she let the current of the wind carry her body in a certain direction, and waters carry her feet. Each wave beat her body as every splash tickled her face._

_"Moooooommmm! Come here!" Sin waved his hands from a distance. He then bent down and picked up a rather large hermit crab. The little boy inserted his tiny index finger inside the shell as he peered at the hole nearly atop of his right eye. He began to pull the creature from its home._

_With her tail, Dizzy squeezed out most of the seawater in her soaked skirt. "Sin, darling, what is it-"_

_"Mommmyyy!!!! It's on my face! On my face!" Sin shook his little face frantically and jerked up and down on the sand._

_"Calm down." The mother ran and gently took the child's face in her hand, and with another, she used her fingers to remove the crustacean clinging on the eye patch. "You don't need to afraid of creatures that won't harm you."_

_With his pride hurt, the little child scowled. His mother tickled him in response- and it effectively made him forget the earlier incident._

_Both were tired from tag by the time the sun was high on the clouds. Then they both rested under the small shade of a nearby group of boulders. Spreading out a small picnic cloth, the two ate their packed lunch._

_"Delicious!" said Sin as he ate his way on his third sandwich._

_"Really?"_

_"You're the best, mom!" He picked up another._

_"Actually, your father made it for us this morning."_

_Sin slowed down his eating and averted his eyes from his mother "Then…why isn't he here to join us?"_

_"I've told you many times before, Daddy is busy. His job is to take care of all the families in the Illyuria."_

_Sin's answer was always a frown and silence. Deep inside, Dizzy found it painful to answer that question again and again._

_Not long after, Sin laid his body at the boulder's wide flat surface, absorbing the heat. Like his mother, his skin cannot be scalded by sun or the hot rock. Slowly, their eyes became heavy. "Sin, wake me up when you wake up, okay?" is the mother's words before she began to doze off and dream._

_It wasn't long before Dizzy was alerted by her wing, Undine, "Dizzy, Sin ran off to the pools!" She hastily got up and flew in a considerable height. He couldn't be that far, she thought. Flying in a great speed she searched the nearby pools…and found nothing._

_"Sin! Where are you!? Answer your mother right now!" She called and called but nobody answered. She began to panic as she saw an object floating nearby that appeared to be Sin's eye patch. Then her worst fear may have happened: Sin was sucked in by the underwater currents._

_A dream?_ The warm glow of a nearby lamp was the first thing that Dizzy's eyes perceived as they opened. Then she made out the ceiling, recognizing her environment little by little. She was in her room… The focus of her eyes then shifted into the figure beside her.

Weakly, she let a question "Sol…why am I here?"

Yawning, he answered lazily "Apparently, Sin found you looking half-dead on the hallway floor. He carried you here and insisted that I should watch over you."

"I see… he came for his father."

* * *

Sin's snore resonated through the dark room. The nearby couch gave him more than enough comfort compared to the hard ground in his bounty hunting endeavours. After two days of non-stop travel, the sleep was luxury to him. The bubble coming out of his right nostril expanded up and down and finally burst into pieces. He was awoken by the sudden incident, leaving a trail of drool as he got up.

"Dad, are you awake!?" Quickly getting up, he faced Ky's bed and concentrated on the face and breathing of his father. He waited for a reaction-but after a considerable time of staring, he gave up for Ky's eyes did not open.

He was getting impatient and uneasy after hours of tossing and turning, checking if Ky is awake; but his father has been sleeping for over ten hours now. He tried not to think about the worst, but he can't take off his mind the possibility that his father might never wake up.

"Sin…is that you?" He sounded so feeble.

"Dad! Yes it's me! I'm sorry it took so long, um you see…Oyaji and I got separated." Sin tried his best to sound happy and carefree. But to hear his stutter at the beginning of his sentences, one could easily tell that he's a bad actor.

Sin has grown into a man, and has stopped aging like his Oyaji. Ky had observed over the past years that his son has significantly matured and grew stronger in mind and body. Even though he could already read well, he had no interest in books unlike his parents. Rather, he sought adventure and learns things through experience; and Ky was thankful that his son will not go through the pains he had experienced.

Sin began telling stories of his recent bounty hunting and Ky listened to every word. He visualized them, but he added himself in the picture. How he wished to have traveled with his son.

"And Dad, this thing really brings me luck." He said as he proudly held up a golden chain around his neck. Gazing at his most prized possession, he recalled the days where he would risk his life to protect it._ Please don't take my father away... _He silently prayed as he kissed his golden cross.

* * *

Out of the blue, a question escaped from Dizzy's tongue "Have you ever loved a woman before?"

"Yeah, once." Sol doesn't seem to be bothered by it.

"How do you continue living for a hundred years without the person you love?"

Scratching his head, Sol answered her as seriously as possible "Guess me living will make her happy." And of course, he has _a bastard_ to kill. Seeing that she wanted to hear more, he told her his whole love story. And she was very interested. He felt uncomfortable, for had never intended to share that story with anyone; Ky had only heard little parts of it and Sin had no idea. But he needed to make her feel better.

* * *

Ky tried to look for experiences worth telling to Sin, but all he could think about were the Crusades, and they are not very pleasant to talk about. King's duties are boring, and apparently, Sol already told Sin about his duels with him. Damn Sol, he spoiled too much, he thought. But even though he can't express it, Ky was very delighted to hear Sin talk a lot, for he can hardly talk anyway; and he felt that his time is running out…

"Sin…is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

The younger man fell silent. It has been years since they seriously talked with each other since they patched things up. He had prepared himself for this but he found it extremely difficult to tell his father that he loved him, he's sorry, or he's thankful.

"Well let's see…I guess I never told you the truth about the beach incident when I was a kid."

"What…about it?"

All the angst and pain he felt when he was a little kid were already a distant memory. At that moment, all he wanted was to reveal a secret. "I really hated you when you banned me and Mom from the beach, I completely avoided you weeks after that, right? You see, back then I thought that if I put myself in trouble…so you would join us next time to watch over me." Finally he confessed it, he reckoned. Sin suddenly let out a short laugh "I was such a child back then!"

"Then we are both idiots in a way…"

"Huh…really?"

"I planned to surprise you that afternoon, but when I arrived your mother was already weeping bitterly beside your body thinking that you died. She almost killed herself and I had almost gone mad. It turns out that you're alive. Thank God, you're a Gear." Ky mused at his own story for its partially true. He did intend to surprise his son but he was the one surprised: Sin was missing. He could have been swept into the large ocean, trapped inside water holes, or worse, eaten by a giant creature. He dashed quickly to the castle and gathered every loyal knight he could find in a nick of time to look for his son. It wasn't until nightfall that they found Sin's body trapped between the rocks in a tiny hidden cave, the current almost sucking him into the deep abyss.

Sin wasn't breathing, and he was cold. He desperately used all the methods he had learned to revive his child but they proved useless. After a several minutes of futile efforts, he finally took the little child's body in his arms and embraced it tightly; his wife joined him, and together they wailed so loudly and painfully that it filled the entire beach. Taking off their hats or helmets, the knights prayed silently.

"You planned to surprise me..." Sin felt a pang inside him, caught off guard by his father's answer; but he decided not to further discuss the topic. "At that time, all I could remember is waking up in the morning in my room and seeing Mom faint as I sat up. I can still remember the scent of the flowers and candles around me that time. Mom was a weird nurse, probably she believes in scent therapy."

Ky let out a weak, raspy laugh. Thank God he's a Gear.

"What's funny about it!?" Sin made it look that he was completely oblivious of the truth, but in fact his stomach muscles hurt from laughing as he just realized what really happened.

* * *

"Sol, thank you very much…but could you leave me alone for a while? You can rest now, I'll be fine." That insistence on each other has been going a lot lately as if none of them has gotten tired, as if all of them, including the knights and the castle servants, are anticipating something that will happen soon. Dizzy tried not to think about it, but she knew that they were all thinking the same; Ky will soon have his rest at last after his long years of suffering…

"Sure." was his immediate answer. He knew that she can handle it on her own, and it will be better for her to do so. After turning off the lamp and opening the curtains he bid farewell with a single wave of the hand. _See you, Diz._

She remained lying on her bed, lost in thoughts and memories. Her days of sleepless nights and hunger had taken its effect; and the heavy weight of the reality seemed to make her weaker. She didn't mind, not at all; no time for rest. _Wait for me Ky, I'll come to you._

* * *

"Would you like me to tell you about a time traveler I met?"

Sin continued talking, even if his father wasn't responding anymore. He just told everything that entered his mind. He believed that he can still be heard. He didn't have to ask his father all the questions welling up inside him. Ky didn't have to answer him. He's happy talking to him like that but he was frustrated; an hour of conversation was too short; and he wasn't able to say to him his deep sentiments. He should have arrived sooner, now it's too late.

Finally reaching the point of his anguish, Sin took his father's hand with both of his and kissed its bandaged back. "Father, don't you worry about anything…just sleep now. I'm really sorry." He stood up and left.

As Sin opened the door, he was greeted by Sol standing against the wall of the corridor looking at him seriously. "Your mother's doing fine, she'll recover soon."

"That's good…I wish to see her soon but not now. I find no words that I can say to comfort her. I need some time alone."

_Like mother like son. _Sol thought.

With downcast eyes Sin began walking towards the direction of his room. He stopped for a while and asked his Oyaji "Is there… no hope for my father?" Secretly he was hoping that Sol will come up with a genius idea, like turning his father into a Gear.

But Sol, not meeting his eyes asked him in return "Define hope." He felt burdened by the hard questions and requests thrown at him, but boy he really did care. "Kid, Ky never wanted to keep hope to himself."

After having his shoulders patted by Sol's big hand, Sin continued his way towards his old room. Soon he'll come back to his father, bearing all his letters for him undelivered.

* * *

Laying with very little strength left, in his mind raced one by one the realities in his short life that dawned unto him. For a hundred years, Gears brought forth horrors to mankind. That is what he had believed when he was young. He had lost his family and security. He had lost his youth. What had he gained? Maybe, just maybe deep inside him years ago, he had been thankful that Gears cannot call upon the name of God; that his faith was the one thing they couldn't reach. Why? Because Gears are man-made? Or because they were inherently evil?

Then he pondered about the truth and the changes that he denied and accepted, despite all the pains and harshness. Humans were not white and Gears were not black. God changed his view. How?

His Father used Gears- Gears whom humanity blamed for its demise, Gears who were viewed as demons, weapons and heralds of destruction. The war had its purpose. Ky knew long ago that God permitted such hardship, and he had always believed that all was a test. But he realized that the meaning was not as simple as endurance and piety for himself and in others as well; for his personal life and his humanity seemed to have been defined by Gears- Sol, Dizzy and Sin, the ones he cherished the most. A friend, a lover and a child, his greatest treasures; are they what he gained?

Maybe, maybe less and maybe more. But nonetheless, he was thankful for what he had.

* * *

Using her bed post as support, Dizzy stood up and started to make her way towards the door. She was staggering, and her knees were shaking. To help her walk, she spread out both her wings and continued her way through the dark halls. Her breathing and heavy footsteps echoed and broke the silence of the long tunnel that enveloped her vision. Leaning on the wall, she fixed her eyes into the light at the end.

Every step reminded her of time running short, as if foreboding that the sands in the hour glass are numbered. The strong feeling of her love's departure overwhelmed her- she remembered the time when they promised that they will love each other... even then she knew that it will not be forever.

Sol stood there ahead of her, but he said no word and just opened the door for her.

A wide array of colors greeted her as she opened the door. She covered eyes with the sudden brightness that blinded her but nevertheless she briskly walked towards Ky. Her worse fear had come true, and she didn't expect it to happen too soon. As she had prepared herself, she is not yet too late, she made it. There is still time left. Kneeling beside his bed, she took his hand and kissed it, wetting it with her tears. "I'm here, I've come for you…"

To her surprise, his fingers moved and his hand cupped her cheek. Gently, he used his thumb to caress her face. She continued to hold his hand, for she knew that he could no longer lift them. With her voice shaking, she spoke "Dear, I promise I'll be strong for you…but right now I can't help but cry! It's too soon…too soon! You still have years ahead of you..."

With all her passion, she continued sobbing "Whenever I am alone, I would always see you beside me, holding my hand- and when I watch the stars at night, or view the summer fields and the winter snow…I'll always remember you my dear." He was the seasons for her; as she remains the same but he gracefully changes as the years pass by. "And even if you're not with me, it'll be the same as long as a live with your memories."

Impulsively she climbed unto his bed and lay beside him. Full of longing, she wrapped herself around his body in a warm embrace. Her long, flowing azure hair sprawled onto her wings as she rested her face close to his heart and slowly locked her fingers with his. They relished the rare moment they shared.

Ky wanted to tell her a lot of things. He wanted her to stop crying. He wanted her to marry him. He wanted her to know that he's happy. And he loves her with all his heart. "Dizzy, I…"

_ "I love you and I'm sure of it! Even if you're a Gear! Please don't go!" shouted Ky under the pelting rain, his eyes fixed on her own._

_Dizzy was taken aback by the Ky's voice and his very vulnerable appearance, though the thunder made his words barely audible. Clutching tightly her umbrella, she was lost at what to say to him- and asking him to repeat what he said seemed inappropriate in the situation. "Ky…I'm sorry!"_

_He came closer, and unexpectedly knelt before her, and facing the ground, and said "I'm sorry for ignoring your opinions, I am too stubborn. But even so, you never obstructed me from my goals…I need you to stay with me."_

_Shielding him from the rain, she bent her legs to meet his level "Ky, I don't understand why…" She halted seeing his face in pain. Stupefied by his recent words and the way he acted; she recollected the events that happened three days ago before and looked for answers. Is it because they argued days ago about him leaving the police? Is it because she sternly insisted to him that he should refuse the Illyuria throne? Is it because she overstayed with the Jellyfish for a day? But he was overreacting…_

_"Ky, let's come back now. We'll talk about this at home." She lovingly gazed at him as she tried to make him "come back to his senses."_

_Without warning, he embraced her tightly. With his weight and its suddenness, she dropped down on her knees with her mouth gaping open with confusion and cheeks blushing wildly. She looked around for passersby and good thing there was none in that area. The umbrella fell into the pool of rainwater beneath, soaking the boy and girl under the shower. "Ky, w-why? What's this?"_

_"I seriously thought that you would leave me. I'm so sorry" he whispered into her ear._

_Leave? She did make Necro write a note that she'll visit the pirates while she and Undine was busily wrapping her gifts for the crew. What did he write for Ky anyway? "I-I think-"  
_

_"I love you" he interrupted.  
_

_He finally said it. All these months of awkwardness and mutual feelings was clear to her now. She loves him too; and Ky's confession made her so ecstatic that she forgot to tell him the laughable truth: it was all Necro's prank. But instead, her hidden emotions poured out and she squealed in her highest pitch "Yaaayyyy!!! Me too! I love you too!" and hugged him back._

His last words for her were the words that she'll never forget in her life. Its sound, its affection and its sincerity will stay in her ears; and its spirit will remain in her being. With all the contentment hope has given, her lips formed a smile.

Standing on the doorway were two men. The older one turned back and looked up the ceiling, and the younger one looked down and started tearing the papers in his hands.

_Love knows no limit to its endurance, no end to its trust, no fading of its hope; it can outlast anything. It is, in fact, the only thing that stands when all else has fallen._

* * *

-

-

-

*Last quote is from 1st Corinthians 13:7-8

**OMG I wanna cry…It's over! For three months this story has tormented me and at last it was written. I don't know if I'm happy or sad because I enjoyed writing it, but at the same time make myself sentimental and depressed to make the writing more effective. I'm actually nervous because I think this is one of the few "heavy" GG fics out there, and I have little confidence. Some little explanation: This is my fanfic of Ky's end so i made the characters pretty much "developed" already, and also, I purposely made vague some stuff here, I left them in your imagination. I also intended to make Dizzy sing something at the last part but when I read it it looked like she became crazy. Anyway thank you very much for reading :D**

**Actually music forms stories in my mind as I listen to them:**

**The Burdened (Crisis Core OST) - the first scene**

**Under the Apple Tree (Crisis Core OST) - Sol and Ky interactions**

**Moment of Courtesy (Crisis Core OST)- Beach scene**

**I am a Bird Instrumental (Code Geass R2)- Sin and Ky interactions**

**Bleach, Gundam Seed/ Destiny and 5cm Per Second sad BGM's- Ky and Dizzy interactions**

**Please Rate and Review :D**

**July 23, 2009: I shall dedicate this story to my grandfather, who was able to come home and rest in peace back to God.  
**


End file.
